That Time of Year
by pastelkhaleesi
Summary: Wally and Artemis get a job working at Santa's Toyland in the local mall. Shenanigans ensues. . .


**Hi babes. I'm back again, like I said I was so many times before. Idk if I'm back to stay or if this is just a one time thing, but here's a nice little holiday oneshot based off of this prompt:**

 **Imagine your OTP where Person A has decided to volunteer at their local mall as a mall Santa. Person B is volunteering as an elf. Person B decides to have some fun with this and lines up to sit on Santa's lap. When their turn comes, Person B sits on Person A's lap, shenanigans ensues.**

 **Also please note that this takes place right before Auld Acquaintance. Thank you!**

* * *

 _~ That Time Of Year ~_

Artemis generally didn't care for the holidays.

All it did was remind her of how nonexistent her 'family' is. But she made a silent pact to herself that this year would be different. Instead of wallowing in the sorrows that comes this time of year, she went out and got herself a job at the Gotham City mall working as one of Santa's helpers. She had dragged Wally along with her, for 'moral support' as she put it, knowing that he absolutely adored this time of year. He didn't put up much of a fight.

"How long has Al been on break?" her manager asked her through the radio.

"About 20 minutes," she responded back, talking into the mic piece hanging on the cord from the earphone. "The line's getting pretty long. Wally's trying to reason with angry moms. . ." her voice trailed off as she moved her gaze to her coworker, about three words away from getting smacked by an angry parent. There was a long sigh on the other end.

"Alright," the manager said. "Artemis, you go in back and change into the spare outfit. Mrs. Claus will have to make do for right now."

As Artemis made her way to the back room of Toyland, a mild anxiety crept its way into her mind. Her. Mrs. Claus. She didn't like kids, not even when she was a kid, but she sighed and trudged on knowing that was what she gets for getting a job at Toyland. She snuck one last glance behind her at Wally, who at this point was focusing all his energy in holding back an angry riot of moms. Artemis closed the door behind her, deciding that at least it wasn't her dealing with them.

Despite the fact that the costume had a long skirt, it was still a bit too sexy for her liking. The whole thing was made of red velvet fit Artemis' curves with only just enough wiggle room. The dress had long sleeves with white frills around the cuffs, and the square-cut neckline dipped down just enough so there was very slight cleavage. At the very least, the length of the skirt was alright, reaching just past her knees; but Artemis decided to wear the white leggings underneath anyway.

She let her long hair out of the ponytail and put on the Santa hat before returning to her work, closing the dressing room door behind her once again.

As soon as she stepped out, the riot of parents seemed to dim. They stared past Wally, leading him to turn around to face what he never thought he'd see in a million years. Artemis avoided his gaze, her cheeks turning a bright pink, which ironically worked with her costume.

All the elf helpers, including Wally, began to organize the long line of people before leading them to Mrs. Claus, aka Artemis.

"Hello, what's your name?" Artemis would say to the child, overcoming her anxiety. "What would you like for Christmas?"

The kids would sometimes ask questions, which Artemis would have to hastily come up with a plausible answer, and even less frequently would there be a subtly flirty comment from a single dad, which would understandably make her uncomfortable. Luckily, each time she was able to soon forget about it.

Soon enough the line died down as the clock reached 8, and Santa's Toyland would be closing soon.

Wally approached Artemis, who had gotten up to use the bathroom and was coming back. But before she could get back to the throne, he sat down.

"You've had gross kids on you all day," he began, but was cut off.

"So now you want me to sit on a gross kid?" Artemis shot back jokingly.

"Hey, it'll do you good, babe." That was all the invitation she needed.

She sat down on his lap, which was much smaller than hers. He had this sort of boyish build, but was somewhat muscular. Just muscular enough to carry her with ease like the few times he had before. She tried not to think about that as she sat there.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

She pauses for a moment before responding. "I'll have to get back to you on that one." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, sure that everyone else is too preoccupied to notice.

He chuckles right above her ear, still close to her. He kisses Artemis back, right next to her ear on her cheek. Wally continues to kiss down to her jaw, stopping there for a moment.

"Wally, people can see us!" she scolds him, half-heartedly pushing him away.

Artemis stands up again and gives a gesture towards the life size gingerbread house display. She strolls over to it, and Wally follows suit, closing the door behind them.

Wally attacks her immediately with a barrage of kisses on her face and jaw, making his way down to her neck and collarbone. Artemis didn't put up much of a fight. "You better not tell anyone about this, Baywatch" she said. "You have my word, babe" he said, hands on her hips.

Neither of them had done anything like this before. In many ways, it was the most teenager thing they'd ever done. Wally only stopped kissing her two or three minutes later, not even having properly kissed yet, when they heard an elf calling their names looking for them.


End file.
